A Dream Come True
by TeachYouHowToFly
Summary: She thought she had it all, and then he came. OLD Panic! At the Disco Brendon/OC
1. A Dream Come True

**A Dream Come True**

**Chapter 1**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reena's life had become a dream come true.

She had became a contortionist, just because she thought it was really neat, and everyone always told her how flexible she was. She was also in the process of becoming an illusionist. She knew how to elevate, make things disappear, and lift things without touching them. She was learning more.

She was also taking canvas shoes, and drawing anime characters on them for people, and sold them for 45.00 a pair. The most popular were Naruto and Death Note.

Then one day, she was contorting (dude, that sounds weird XD) on the street for money, her favorite band Panic! At the Disco saw her, and asked her to perform on stage with them. She was shocked at first, but gave in. They said they'd pay her, but she simply said she didn't want their money.

"I contort because I want to, not for money." She told them.

"Then why are you doing it on the street for money?" Brendon asked.

She looked down. "I just needed some quick cash, and this is the way I can get it." She picked up the hat with some dollar and five dollar bills and change in it, and put the money into her pocket, and the hat on her head.

"We will pay you," Ryan said. "You have amazing talent."

"I don't want your money! I'm serious!"

"Alright." the four boys said in unison.

"Wait, when do you want me to start?" She asked them.

"The European tour begins in two days," replied Jon.

"That fast? Wow," Reena sighed.

"What? You can't go?" Brendon said, looking rather disappointed.

"Au, nein, I can go. I just didn't think it'd be so soon." she replied. "What time is it?"

Spencer looked at his watch. "5:15 PM. Why?"

"Au nein... I told my best friend Jade I'd call her at 5! I have to get home. I don't have my cell on me,"

"You can-" Brendon started.

"I don't wanna use up your minutes, but danke anyway." Reena cut him off.

Brendon shrugged.

Reena grabbed her bike, and got on. "Um, what about you guys?" She fumbled with her helmet.

Jon held out some keys. "We got a rental car." The four boys climbed into a nearby green car, and followed Reena as she sped down the street.

They followed her the two blocks until she stopped. They turned off the car and got out.

"Ich live here." Reena pointed to the small house in front of them. "Au, sorry. I forgot to tell you. Most of the time I speak German. It's kind of a habit."

"You're German?" Brendon asked, quite curious.

Reena shook her head. "Nein, that means no. I picked it up after listening to a German rock band called Tokio Hotel. I got interested in the language, and began learning it."

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Brendon.

"Ja. That means 'yes'," sighed Reena. She put her key in the hole and opened the door. She walked in. "Come on in, guys! But be warned, it is messy."

The four boys went into the house and were slight taken aback.

"And I thought girls were cleaner than guys," Ryan gasped.

Her living room was a mess: There were no chairs or a couch, just four bean bag chairs. There was a small coffee table, a tall lamp, a book case full of manga, magazines, and World War II books. The CD rack was tall and full of CDs. All three Tokio Hotel albums, a couple Nana Kitade albums, a Utada Hikaru, all the Super Junior CDs, all the Billy Talent albums, and just some random ones she liked (INCLUDING PANIC! AT THE DISCO D) or were homemade mixes. There was a small silver TV and a DVD player. DVDs were scattered around the TV stand.

Reena came around the corner with a 2 litre bottle of Dr Pepper in her hand. She flipped on some lights. "Ja, really." She took a long drink from the soda, replaced the cap, and set it on the coffee table. She grabbed the cordless phone and called Jade. They talked about random things. As far as the boys could tell, her and Jade had made plans for the next day. Reena took the phone from her ear, and placed her hand over the receiver.

"Ryan, Jade really loves you. Do you want to talk to her?" Ryan nodded. She placed the phone back to her ear. "Jade, there's somebody here who wants to talk to you..." She handed the phone to Ryan before Jade could object.

"Hi, Jade? It's Ryan Ross. What's up?" Ryan began talking to Jade. They could hear Jade scream very loudly on the other end of the phone. So loud Ryan had to hold the phone almost a foot away from his ear. It was there for like, almost 5 minutes until Jade ran out of breath.

They talked for a few minutes, but Jade's phone died. Ryan hung up the phone. "That Jade sure loves me," He mumbled.

"Come to my room, I want to show you something," Reena giggled. She ran down the hallway and into the door at the end of the hallway. A light went on.

Brendon went first, followed by Ryan, then Jon and Spencer. They were all shocked when they entered her room.

In front of them was a wall PLASTERED with Panic! At the Disco posters and pictures. Another was plastered with posters and pictures of a band with guy with lion-like hair, a guy with dreadlocks, a guy with long brown hair, and another guy with normal short blond hair. Another wall had many (but not plastered) pictures of a Japanese girl in several Lolita outfits usually with a guitar or a teddy bear. The last wall was all The Little Mermaid.

"Each wall is something that I am pratically obsessed with. One wall," she pointed to the one behind her "is you guys. This wall," she pointed to the one with the guy with the lion-like hair, "is the German band I told you about, Tokio Hotel. This is Bill and Tom, they're twin brothers, and then there's Georg and Gustav. The next wall is Nana Kitade. She is an amazing Japanese singer. She's quite famous for the Lolita brand 'Baby, The Stars Shine Bright'. I got a dress from the online website." She opened her closet and pulled out a black and pink Lolita dress. It had a ribbon corset pattern on the bodice, and the sleeves puffed out. The dress went to just below her knees, and she explained that it had to be worn with a little petticoat, stockings, School Girl platform shoes, and a maid-style headpiece. She put it back in the closet.

She yawned. "Sorry, I'm tired. I had a long day," She laid on her bed and grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

"We can leave if you want," Brendon said softly.

"Nein, please don't leave!" She was pratically begging them not to go. She really didn't want Brendon to go.

"Actually, Jon, Spencer, and I have something to go do." Ryan said in a rush. He grabbed Jon and Spencer's arms and they left.

"I guess that leaves me and you," Brendon said quitly. He sat down beside Reena on her bed.

"Yeah, anything you wan-" She was cut off by a deep kiss from Brendon. It wasn't an awkward first kiss. More like when you've been dating for a while kind of kiss. That type of a deep meaningful kiss.


	2. Love

**Chapter 2 **

"Ich liebe dich." Reena broke apart from Brendon's lips to mutter the sentence.

A quick kiss.

"Hm?" Brendon asked.

Another quick kiss.

"It means 'I love you' in German,"

"I love you too." Brendon whispered. He pressed his lips against Reena's again.

Reena shied away. "Should we put on some music?"

Brendon nodded.

Reena turned on the CD player and pressed play. What played made Brendon look at her with curiosity.

"_Welcome to my nightmare_

_I think you're gonna like it_

_I think you're gonna feel like you belong_

_A nocturnal vacation_

_Unnecessary sedation_

_You want to feel at home 'cause you belong _"

"Haha, it's Alice Cooper!" Reena smiled. "I listen to a lot of his music."

"Cool," Brendon replied.

"Scheisse, where's all my softer CDs?!" She gasped as she tossed several CDs aside. Billy Talent, Alice Cooper, Tokio Hotel, Metallica, Bon Jovi...

Brendon took her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. "We don't need music." He smashed his lips against hers once more.

"Mm," She moaned as his lips made their way to her neck. "Wait, wait."

Brendon sat up and pouted.

"We just met, and we're on my bed. Kissing." Reena muttered.

"..Do you think that's wrong?"

"Not really, I guess. I mean, you're hot. You're Brendon Urie. I'm just a street contortionist." Reena said as Brendon pulled her into an embrace.

"Will you go out with me?" Brendon asked, sounding more like an awkward teenager rather than a 21 year old man.

"I'm only 16!" Reena whined.

"I don't care."

"Then.. I guess.. the answer is yes." She said as she tackled him and kissed him.

They were cut off by the phone ringing.

"DAS BUMSEN DES GOTTES VERDAMMT ES!" Reena cursed loudly. She picked up the phone. She didn't recognize the long-distance number. Telemarketer. "Hallo? Hallo? Hallooooo..?" When the operator came on, she kept speaking German.

"Hello, I'm looking for Ms. Reena Bradley?"

"Ja? Das ist sie. Was wollen Sie?"

"Um, do you speak English?"

"Nein. Überhaupt nicht." The phone clicked. "Au mein Gott, that's fun to do!" Reena exclaimed as she hung up the phone. She climbed back unto the bed.

"Where were we?" Brendon asked, flashing his amazing smile.

"I believe we were here.." And she kissed him.

Brendon happily returned the favor. He just happened to glance at the clock. "Shit!"

"What?" Reena asked, curious.

"The guys and I have a Cd signing at the mall in 15 minutes."

"Oh... Hm, it's a 10 minute walk from here, but the transit comes in five minutes." And with that she drug Brendon off the bed before he could say anything. "One second.." She muttered as she slipped on a wig cap and a long blond wig within a matter of seconds. "Ready?" She asked just as Brendon finished slipping on his shoes.

"Yep." He smiled. Reena briefly stepped into a pair of old beat-up sneakers and Brendon opened the door. "After you."

Reena locked the door from the inside and stepped outside. Brendon quickly followed and shut the door. Reena lead him out the building and they raced to the street corner. The transit bus was just coming.

Reena paid both their fares and they took their seats.

They sat in the back and just talked, oh, and exchanged numbers.

Brendon shyly looked away and slipped his hand into Reena's. She looked at him and kissed his cheek, then rested her head on his shoulder.

It was love.


End file.
